<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My World Keeps Falling by CrYngeMania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489047">My World Keeps Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrYngeMania/pseuds/CrYngeMania'>CrYngeMania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrYngeMania/pseuds/CrYngeMania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was stable. Nothing should have gone wrong. But then again, something always goes wrong. A single slip up in the code has dire consequences for the dwellers of this world. And when the admin isn’t able to fix it, the hermits must figure out a way to survive before their world, and they themselves, end up as the same corrupted code as the strain that started it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thunder sounded as the rain poured. X used his metal-clad friend for support as the two madly shuffled through the forest. They could hear the crowds behind them, spitting fire and words monstrous enough to make the Ender Dragon seem like a chicken.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Through the branches, Xisuma could see the others of their group sprinting like dogs on a chase through the maze of trees and branches. A darker-skinned fellow hit the ground, his red bandana almost looking like shots of blood as he fell. A simple blue-shirted poet helped him up, and they continued running through the storm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A lookalike assassin caught his foot on a stray root and fell over, twisting his ankle. His cry of pain brought over another blue-shirted man, his eyes wide with worry. Using the man as support, not unlike how X was using his friend, the assassin and the wide-eyed man made their way towards the others. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A dark-clad man with a gold chain ran into a low hanging tree branch, cutting his forehead. As he continued running, his caught bandana stayed with the branch, blonde hairs sticking to the rip with maroon glue.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The dark green armored man watched his friends and family run towards the little village they had made for themselves, now a battlefield filled with blood and bitter memories. The small group of people gathered in the center of town, where a nether portal stood, the dark purple aura cascading down within the pitch-black boundaries of their obsidian confinement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "There-- there's nowhere left!" The wide-eyed man shouted when they came to a stop, shouting to be heard above the thunder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The darker-skinned of them stood next to his friend. "If--If we die, I'm glad to know you guys--" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The others said their goodbyes as well. X was standing alone, blanking out among them. He suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. Adrenaline run out? No… can't be. He stumbled and hit the ground, his vision blurring. He heard the others concerned for him, and one went to help him up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> X waved them off. Something felt different. He managed to stand up again, only to stumble into one of the sides of the portal. His broken helmet visor lit up with options and commands that he had never known existed. His eyes glowed a vibrant magenta as he looked from one command to the next. They scrolled almost automatically, showing him what he could do. So this was the power of the admins that the old hermit had told of. It felt weird to him, like something that he hadn’t used in so long it felt foreign. Had he always been an admin? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His poetic friend rested a hand firmly on his armored shoulder as the new admin scrolled through the lists, looking for a specific command. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "X, your-- your eyes are glowing-- are you alright?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He could hear the mod grow ever closer. His eyes shifted to white as he locked in on his command. The admin looked to his friend and gave a weak smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Never better…" he turned to his other companions. "I need you guys to get on the other side of the portal." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What--?" The blonde looked up to X. "That’s not going to--" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ironclad man stepped up next to his friend. "What are you doing?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If we can't leave here, there's nowhere left for us." Xisuma smiled as the mob caught up to them. "I’m making us a world we can live in, Biffa. And this time, we never have to face this again."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The admin turned to his remaining party. "Everyone! Into the portal! I’ll keep them off!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "X--" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "NOW!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned to the crowds as he heard the portal's dark, strange sounds start. With a roar, the armored hermit charged at the mob, taking out as many as possible. Though, they didn’t stay down forever. Soon, he began to become overwhelmed, getting hit there and cut on his arm, slashed in the stomach, and whacked in the head. One of the shots sent him back into one of the portal's pillars, knocking the air out of him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man struggled to get up, but a hand reached and dragged him upright into the portal. X looked up to see his friend holding him, ready to fight the mob to his last breath. Biffa looked down at him, giving a tired smirk. "What, you think I'd leave you here? To die a hero? What a load of bologna." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They both gave a tired laugh as the mob surged forward. The sound of the portal filled his ears, meshing with the sound of the angry crowd. His vision blurred again. He was tired. Becoming an admin and immediately making a new world was very tiring. Hopefully, the others had ended up somewhere nice. The last thing X saw before he blacked out was the portal overtake his vision, and the mobs catch up to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> "X..? X! </em>Wake up X!" </p><p>The new admin jolted awake, almost smacking his Southern friend with his head. He looked around, confused about where exactly he was. The small army type tent looked nothing like the humble abodes they had built in the woods. The woods-- Xisuma winced and brought a hand to his head. Of course-- how could he forget?</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked at his friend through his cracked glasses. He hadn't fixed them yet-- X couldn't have been out that long, right? "It was indeed a dark day, Xisuma." Somehow the poet always knew what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Did anyone make it out?"</p><p> </p><p>Joe responded quietly, "only the ones you saw, I’m afraid. We were caught by surprise."</p><p> </p><p>The admin sighed. He had silently been hoping that it was just a bad dream. "They okay?"</p><p> </p><p>A small pause. "Jess twisted his ankle, but no serious injuries on anyone else. We've wandered around this place a bit-- there's no one else. It’s just us."</p><p> </p><p>Both brunettes made eye contact. "You made this world, Xisuma. Only Admins have that power."</p><p> </p><p>"I’m an admin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Based on the stability of this world and how you created it, I'd say so. I’m not sure how long this world can be kept up, however--"</p><p> </p><p>"Not forever?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, its a possibility. But others could come into this world--"</p><p> </p><p>The admin's expression hardened a small bit. "I’m not taking that chance again."</p><p> </p><p>"I could help you chart out the patterns and such, X. I’ve worked around a few admins before this." Joe looked at him a bit thoughtfully. "We should see the others so they know that their friend isn't dead. Sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>X smirked and held out a hand to Joe. The Tennessee man returned the smile and pulled his friend up, acting as a barrier between him and the floor once Xisuma was standing. The two quickly made it out of the tent without falling.</p><p> </p><p>The young admin looked over his friends as they all turned to him. He smiled as they rushed over to him, hugging him, giving praise, shouting at him for scaring them, or just being happy that he's alive.</p><p> </p><p>X looked at the people around him. "Everyone! I have something to say!"</p><p> </p><p>He continued the second everyone went silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Welcome to Season 2 of Hermitcraft." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zedaph: Cancellation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The code starts out small. Only the outer limits of the worlds are affected. The weirdest things are these limits. There’s a hermit in specific that seems to have a... Handle on the weirder sides of the server.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zedaph worked happily on one of his many strange inventions; the man's cave was filled with intriguing devices, many of which didn't look like they should work. Eventually, the blonde stood up, pushing his goggles up to rest on the top of his head. He brushed his grimy hands off on his lab coat. The man's creation stood silently in front of him as if begging to be tested. "Alright alright! I'll test you! <em> But only because you asked so nicely~" </em>Zed chuckled at his comment before flicking on the lever, fingers clenched in silent anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>The machine shook a bit, making noises that meant it was booting up. After a second, the sounds got louder. "Yes... Yes…" Zed stared at his machine, his blue eyes wide. It made one last grumble; then, the machine blew up. The tinkerer threw his hands in front of his face as tiny debris flew at him. Once everything stopped flying, he brought his hands down and looked at the rubble that had been his machine.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't even use TnT in it--" Zedaph stared at his machine, confused. He tilted his head to the side, trying to look at it with a different angle, hoping it would help make sense of what just happened. Tiny bits of invention fell out of his hair. "Maybe the wiring was backwards..? No, it wouldn't have blown up like that--"</p><p> </p><p>The man pondered his machine's strange combustion as he set off, rebuilding it. He paid extra attention to what Redstone went where. No chance of it blowing up this time! Zedaph sighed as his hands grasped nothing where a repeater should be. Now he had to leave to get more resources. The blonde stood up and shrugged off his lab coat onto the floor. He was coming back relatively soon. And besides, no one was coming in especially with his guards ready. </p><p> </p><p>He looked from his door to his nether portal as he dropped the goggles onto the discarded lab coat. He didn't want to be away for too long; it was just going, getting some Redstone, and heading back. That was his justification as he walked over to his nether portal. "Elytra? In the overworld? Don’t make me laugh!" He laughed as he stepped into his portal. "This'll be a quick trip!"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a quick trip. Zedaph looked around in the dark maroon atmosphere of the nether. Nothing looked familiar. Actually, nothing looked like nothing. He looked down at his feet. Bedrock stared back at him as if taunting. Zed frowned and looked back at the portal that had brought him here. The empty shell sat silently. The portal had turned off somehow. Weird… he checked his coords. His silent shock changed to disbelief. There was no way he was so far away. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and looked around. His base was that way… he could just fly there. And just in case, he checked his inventory for his ender chest to put his stuff in. Zedaph frowned as he checked his inventory again. There was no ender chest. Nor any shulkers. Of course, he had believed that the trip would be short. He also noticed his lack of rockets. The tinkerer threw his head into the air. "Luck why must you hate me??" </p><p> </p><p>"Course luck hates me it can’t handle my genius…" the blonde grumbled as he walked back towards his base. He was barely halfway there, and his hunger was less than half. Zedaph sat down in the middle of the bedrock. He was going to die if he continued, and he didn't want to lose the random items he was carrying. </p><p>[Zedaph: Someone help?]</p><p>[ImpulseSV: Sure! Base?]</p><p>[Zedaph: Roof :/]</p><p>[ImpulseSV: Coords?]</p><p> </p><p>Zed laid down on the bedrock, roasting in the hot nether atmosphere. He hoped Impulse would get here soon… this day seemed to be getting better and better. Eventually, the blonde fell asleep; it wouldn't help anyone in the overworld, but he wasn’t just going to sit around doing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Zed? Oh-- there you are buddy!" </p><p>Zedaph woke up a bit slowly, looking up groggily at his American friend. "You just give up or did your hunger run out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hung-- well, actually a bit of both." Zed grabbed his friend's hand and pulled himself up. Impulse slipped some golden carrots into his hand, which he started munching on as they started walking back. "I forgot how good these tasted-- and that's including the metallic flavor."</p><p> </p><p>Impulse just laughed as he watched his British friend munch on the carrots like a little zed rabbit. "They may not be the best tasting but boy do they fill you up!" Eventually, the two looked at each other. "So…" The American started, "why were you in the middle of nowhere on the roof?"</p><p> </p><p>"My portal broke, I think. I was a lot farther away when I first took the portal. I only stopped where you found me because I didn’t want to die."</p><p> </p><p>"Right… so, you forgot your ender chest then? And like everything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently!" Zed responded almost eagerly. It was weird, to say the least given the context of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Impulse responded, "Ok, well we should fly out of here soon. Tango and I are going to work on some of our Redstone out there soon-- we wanted to make sure you were okay first."</p><p> </p><p>"Tango was on too?" The blonde looked at Impulse quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea! He gave me one of his flight shulkers in case you didn’t have anything to fly home with!" At the mention of the box, Impulse pulled a red shulker out of his inventory and set it on the ground. Zedaph opened it, looking at the aviational treasure inside. Filled to the brim with rockets, the shulker was a flying beauty. In the middle, a pair of enchanted elytra sat. He equipped them quickly, grabbing a few stacks of rockets before closing the shulker. The American picked the shulker back up, then took to the skies. Zed followed quickly behind him, enjoying the wind on his face. He was going to have to talk to X at some point about the strange happenings today… not at the moment, but maybe later. He assumed that he had just broken Minecraft a little and that he just needed to let it sit for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to tell X if nothing changed. Surely it couldn't get much worse, right? At least, that's what Zed thought as he flew home. His purchase of repeaters and other Redstone components should last him through the week, he thought. As long as nothing blew up… The blonde touched down in his little desert in front of his base, sand working its way into his shoes. From touchdown to his door, Zedaph thought over the many strange circumstances from today. He hadn't woken up on the wrong side of the bed, had he? He didn't think so. First, his machine blew up with no cause, then the nether glitched? Very odd…</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his guards on the other side of the door. At first, he didn't question it. But, as he was about to open the iron door, he froze. None of his guards should be making a sound. He pulled out his sword as he slowly opened the door. Tiny, undead police children heads turned to him, iron pointy sticks in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"FRANK THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK--" Zedaph ran around the little gremlins, trying his best to avoid their swords. The blonde ran over into his zombie spawner area, jumping over the trapdoors he had put there at the start of the contraption. Zed just stood there, hands on his knees, panting like a dog in the middle of summer. The little zombie guards stood, staring at him with a lust for blood. "I’m not paying you…" He eventually managed to say to the little beasts. This day really was not working well for him… maybe he had woken up on the wrong side. </p><p> </p><p>The final straw was when his simplest contraptions blew up. Zedaph had been working on a water stream on the other side of his base when he ran out of the clear liquid. The inventor strode over to his magical pool of refilling, dropping a bucket into the pool. Nothing. Strange, Z thought. Maybe he had just picked it up again? He dropped a second bucket, paying close attention to his inventory. Again, nothing. He growled and dropped a 3rd bucket in. "Great. Just what I needed." Frustrated, Zedaph dropped the rest of his buckets into the 'magical' pool. As he walked away, he heard gears chink together. Oh no--</p><p> </p><p>The inventor ducked into himself as the pool exploded, knocking him over with a wall of water. Zedaph looked back at his contraption, the broken crater of the magical pool he had so loved. That was it. That was the last straw. </p><p>[Zedaph: X. Can we talk?]</p><p>[Xisuma: Sure!]</p><p>[Zedaph: Great! :)]</p><p> </p><p>The man, despite his happy demeanor on the texts, was incredibly mad. And wet. He took off his soaked sweater, dropping it on his bed. Zedaph sighed as he started towards the door. He didn’t want to get another sweater right now. He wanted to figure out why everything was breaking; why it was wrong. The blonde equipped his elytra, rocketing into the air. He would get to the bottom of this. There was nothing that was going to stop him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zed. Dear Zed. You poor blonde. You are so not ready for the things ahead, are you?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK SO. This is the first HCAU that has gotten past my mind! My friends really helped me out on getting this thing on paper, and then on Ao3, so thanks guys! You're the best! I believe the idea for this AU started with "Goodbye to a World" by Porter Robinson and went from there...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>